


Alone Again, Naturally

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-09
Updated: 1999-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg Thatcher faces life alone.





	Alone Again, Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
bunny3

_Suppose the "Dragon Lady" had gone away for a few months and returned to find Ben & Francesca married, and expecting twins! Note, in this story, the Kowalski season never happened. This story is written around the song, "Alone Again, Naturally" by Gilbert O'Sullivan._

##  _Alone Again, Naturally_

####  by Bunny ( Mercarmaid@aol.com ) 

* * *

Meg Thatcher walked off the train confidently, feeling better than she'd felt in a long time. In her extended absence (due to a serious case,) she'd realized what she'd been missing. Namely, Benton Fraser. But, she'd been gone so long ... Was it too late to tell him how she felt? Well, she was about to find out. She went into the police station to find Vecchio's sister perched on his lap! She could only see the three of them from the back, but ... 

_Oh, in a little while from_ now, if I'm not feeling any less sour,  
I promised myself to treat myself and visit a nearby tower.  
And climbing to the top, will throw myself off.  
In an effort to make clear to everyone, it's like when you're shattered ...  


Suddenly, she noticed that Francesca got up with some difficulty. Meg thought, my goodness! She's pregnant! Suddenly, the trio noticed her standing there and went to make their greetings. Meg stood as if rooted in concrete. 

_Left standing in the lurch,_ with people saying:  
"My God, that's rough, she stood him up. No point in us remaining."  
May as well go home. Resided on my own,  
Alone again, naturally.  


Francesca: (breaking into her thoughts) Hello, Inspector. It's nice to see you again.  
Meg: (looked up in surprise) Oh, um, nice to see you again, too, Ms. Vecchio.  
Francesca: (eyes glowing) It's Mrs. Fraser now, but you can call me Francesca.  
Meg: Oh. I should've realized ... congratulations. When is it due?  
Ben: (proudly) It's twins; a boy and a girl. They're due in about 5 months.  
Meg: (looks into the proud face of the constable) Well, congratulations, Constable.  


_It seems that only yesterday,_ I was cheerful, bright, and gay.  
Looking forward to, wouldn't do, the role I was about to play.  
Then, as if to knock me down, reality came around.  
And without so much, as a mere touch, cut me into little pieces.  


Meg: And it's nice to see you, too, Detective.  
Ray: (trying to hide his shock) Yeah, you too.  
Meg: (trying to remain lighthearted) So, what else did I miss?  


Despite the smile on her face, her heart was breaking. Meg thought that surely he can see. They must all know. I feel like some pathetic schoolgirl, and yet ... 

_Leaving me to doubt, talk_ about God in his mercy.  
Oh, if He really does exist, why did He desert me?  
In my hour of need, I truly am indeed,  
Alone again, naturally.  


Ben: (concernedly) Inspector? Is something wrong?  
Meg: (distractedly) Hmm? Oh, no; it's nothing.  
Ben: Well, it's just that I don't think you've heard a word I've said. I was just asking you what you had meant in your message.  
Meg: (confused) Message?  
Ben: Well, yes, sir. You said you had some urgent matter to discuss with me immediately following your return  
Meg: Did I? Well, it's, um, just a case. Not important. We can deal with it when I get back into the office tomorrow.  


_It seems to me that there are_ more hearts than in the world that can't be mended ...  
Left unattended ...  
What do we do?  
What do we do?  


As she left, they didn't realize that she heard their shocked whispers.  


Ray: Who was that? I've never seen her so ... I don't even know the word.  
Ben: Well, perhaps the long train ride has made her tired and distracted.  
Francesca: I'm with Ray; it's like she's a pod-person. She's never been happy to see us!  
Ben: Well, maybe Ottawa mellowed her out.  


Later, as Meg was leaving the station, she noted the changes in the man. Not many, but he did seem a little happier. And his wife seemed to have had some influence on him by way of slang. No, she couldn't interfere. She was going to have to come up with an important case for him by morning, though. Oh, well. It was nobody's fault, really. But, she'd believed that better after sitting in her own apartment, alone in front of the fireplace, a nice bottle of wine and some Glibert O'Sullivan on the CD player. Tomorrow she would be rational. Tomorrow she'd let go. Tomorrow. 

_Alone again, naturally._

The End 

* * *

 


End file.
